death_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen (Transformers)
"HA, unlike you, I am at full power, I could will you into nonexistence if I felt like it. You think Unicron needs you help? Pathetic, you are infinitely weaker than even me. You are nothing, why should I not just make you cease to exist right now?"- The Fallen asserting his dominance over Discord The Fallen The Fallen is a minor villain from Death of the Multiverse: Infinite War. At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world known as the Thirteen Primes. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends, also earning the moniker "the first Decepticon" in the process. His frightening form is a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces purged him of what empathy and morality remained; all that remains now is hatred and purest rage.The Fallen is immensely powerful. He commands mystic, entropic arts, and when at full strength he can un-make creation at his focused will. He is rarely defeated; at best he is contained, where he waits with eternal patience for the chance to unleash his dark powers once again. Though he has at times been imprisoned between dimensions, this rarely lasts. When his power is at its height The Fallen can open space bridges and travel between dimensions and realities at will. Personality The Fallen is a furnace of anger and hatred, which is why he is on fire. He is an asshole who hates goofy and affible villains like Discord, as well as everyone else. He belivess himself to be one of the most powerful non-gods in existance. Powers and Abilities Chaos manipulation: The Fallen can manipulate chaos itself to his will and can even use it to un-make creation. Quotes "I warned you, and you didn't listen, now that I have destroyed the thing you love the most, I claim victory over you."- The Fallen being a dick "I was once different, I was Megatronus, the thirteenth Prime, but I betrayed my brothers and soon, my hatred consumed me and now I am this."- The Fallen telling Discord about why he is on fire. "If I can't kill you, I'll just make this thing cease to exist."- The Fallen about to make Screwball cease to exist. "You see, there lies the problem, you love your "daughter" but I'll tell you something, she is not your daughter, she is an abomination you created when you were lonely. That is not what a true villain does, I would be happy to relive you of this burden you have." Fallen continuing the trend of being a dick to Discord. "You would be one of the most feared being in the multiverse if you let go of your petty morality."- man, most of Thr Fallen's quotes are directed at Discord. Category:Player